


Кроме любви твоей, мне нету моря

by bfcure



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Character Death, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Romance, Time Travel, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: В бокале реткон, да? Ты ведь делаешь это не в первый раз, Джек. И наверняка не в последний...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 5





	Кроме любви твоей, мне нету моря

Наверное, Залив единственный никогда не менялся. Много лет волны разбивались о камни, захватчиками набегали на берег и отступали, чтобы набежать вновь, и они не остановятся, пока существует Земля. Для пикника было холодновато, но, когда Джек объявился на пороге квартиры Янто, тот не смог ему отказать. В плетёной корзине обнаружились мини-сэндвичи с беконом и курицей и бутылка вина без опознавательных знаков. Янто расстелил на песке покрывало, стараясь не обращать внимания на тревожные колокольчики в голове. Джек вёл себя странно — не произнёс ни слова, пока они спускались к воде, и крепко держал Янто за руку, словно боялся, что его унесёт ветер. Вместо привычной шинели на нём было чёрное шерстяное пальто, а его взгляд… Янто невольно поёжился. Однако дарёным коням в зубы не смотрят, поэтому он ничего не сказал.

Джек жадно смотрел на волны, потом на губы Янто, будто не мог насмотреться. Вино, пряное, терпкое, хранило вкус уходящего лета. Небо заволокло тучами, солёные брызги попадали на сэндвичи, но Янто давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Джек гладил его ладонь, целовал костяшки пальцев. 

— Я ведь совсем ничего о тебе не знаю. Расскажи мне о своём детстве. Пожалуйста.

— Если ты мне расскажешь о своём, — откликнулся Янто.

— Конечно, — пообещал Джек, притягивая его ближе к себе. И Янто подумал, что это лучшее свидание в его жизни. — Ты не жалеешь? Со мной ты никогда не будешь в безопасности.

— Я знал, на что подписывался. Я о многом жалею, но не об этом.

— Это Торчвуд?

— Это жизнь.

Когда на залив опустились чернильные сумерки, они поехали к Янто домой и занялись любовью на свежих, накрахмаленных простынях, двигаясь медленно, плавно, словно находясь под водой. На пике Янто закрыл глаза, потянулся за поцелуем и почувствовал на губах Джека соль.

Тревожные колокольчики вновь зазвенели, когда он вышел из душа. Джек сгорбившись сидел за столом, на котором стояли два бокала с вином, и вид у него был виноватый, как у вора. Интересно, можно ли было украсть время?

— Ты ведь из будущего? — прошептал Янто. — И там меня нет.

Джек издал звук, очень похожий на всхлип.

— Ты умер из-за меня. Вы все умерли из-за меня.

Янто подошёл ближе.

— В бокале реткон, да?

— Прости, но тебе нельзя помнить…

— Ты ведь делаешь это не в первый раз, Джек, — перебил его Янто. — И наверняка не в последний.

— Мне жаль…

Джек опустил голову.

— Но это сильнее тебя, — закончил за него Янто и поднял бокал. – Знаешь, сегодня был чудесный день. Реткон его сотрёт. Просто представь на минуту, что кто-то сделает это с тобой.

(На следующее утро Тош замечает: «Я никогда не видела тебя таким безмятежным». Пусть Янто по какой-то непонятной причине избегает Джека и даже просит Гвен отнести ему кофе, ощущение счастья никуда не девается, как и запах моря. «Просто хороший сон», — отвечает он. Тревожные колокольчики в его голове молчат.)


End file.
